Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cell culturing article, and more particularly to a cell culturing article containing a hydrophilic copolymer layer.
Description of Related Art
A general cell culturing article commonly has a substrate, a polymethacrylate layer and specific peptide chains. The polymethacrylate layer is positioned on the substrate, and the specific peptide chain is conjugated on the surface of the polymethacrylate layer.
The general cell culturing article is formed by the conjugation of receptors on the surface of a cell to be cultured with the specific peptide chains on the polymethacrylate layer, such that the cell can adhere onto the surface of the polymethacrylate layer, rather than liable to suspend in a cell culture medium, which otherwise will lead to death of cells being cultured. However, the polymethacrylate layer in nature has a poor hydrophilicity, so that cells are not liable to adhere onto the surface of the polymethacrylate layer, which leads suspension of cells in the cell culture medium, and even leads to death of cells.
Additionally, in a natural environment, since a certain range of elastic stress exists between an undifferentiated stem cell and a tissue, the elastic stress may induce the undifferentiated stem cell to be differentiated to a specific cell. However, the general cell culturing article can only induce the stem cell to be differentiated to a specific type of cell by additionally adding cell growth factors and cell differentiation factors. Although adding the cell growth factors and the cell differentiation factors may induce stem cell differentiation, it is not easy to regulate differentiation specificity of stem cells as well as facilitating proliferation of the specific cells at the same time.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved cell culturing article and a manufacturing method thereof, so as to solve the aforementioned problems met in the art.